gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sadler
The Vapid Sadler is a pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Design GTA San Andreas The Sadler is one of the lower class pickup trucks available in the game, and functions as a farm truck, resulting in it appearing more frequently in rural regions of San Andreas. Like certain pickup trucks in the game, the Sadler will come with loads on its truck bed, such as oil drums, Sprunk cans, or wooden crates. The truck is based on a 1973-1977 Ford F-Series, but the placement of the grille is similar to 1970s era International Harvester pickup trucks. A closer look at it's engine bay indicates that the engine is an incorrectly transversely mounted engine, most probably a 4 cylinder. The engine in the Bobcat is also a 4 cylinder mounted transversely. Sadler-GTASA-front.jpg|A Sadler in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). GTA V The Vapid Sadler 5.4 V8 4x4 features a linear theme and appears to be inspired by North American styling featured on the second generation Ford F250 Super Duty. It comes in double cab and crew cab variants. The Sadler commonly functions as a trailer towing truck or a work truck. The front of this truck illustrates the linear theme of the truck's design; the most distinct feature of the front face is the large, chrome-edged rectangular grille. The manufacturer emblem is located centrally, above a chrome horizontal strip. The headlight units are adjacent to the grille and are rectangular in shape. Beneath the grille and headlight units is the front bumper, which protrudes from the front face more than the grille. The hood of the truck features an elevated area whose edges are formed by boundaries that run from a corner of the grille to the windshield (parallel to the body's edge). The sides of the truck further reinforce the linear design theme; being formed from a number of straight lines. The lower area of the body is elevated, with edges parallel to the base of the body. The truck features flared wheel arches to create a more muscular appearance. The main body line that splits the lower body from the upper body is entirely straight. The main body line runs from just above the top of the headlight units across to the rear face of the truck. Like the F250, the side windows of the truck feature a step near the A-pillar. In the small stepped area, wing mirrors are mounted on a polymer insert. The greenhouse is also a linear formation and the roof features five small lights near the front. The rear windshield of the cab is split into three sections. Behind the cabin area, a roll bar may be fitted to the load bed. The truck features side steps which span the cabin area. The truck features industrial-style wheels, wrapped in medium profile tires. The rear of the truck completes the linear theme; having an entirely rectangular rear face. In between the main body line and elevated lower body area, the rear light units are placed. The rear light units are rectangular and placed on the corners of the body, they appear to be split into four sections. The rear bumpers at the base of the rear face protrude further than the elevated area. The bumpers are split so that a central rear tow hitch is accommodated for. As indicated by badges, the truck is four-wheel drive and is powered by a 5.4L V8. Sadler-GTAV-FrontLeft.jpg|A Sadler in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Performance GTA San Andreas The truck's performance is the inversion of that of the Bobcat, with poor-to-moderate speed and acceleration, but superior handling, stability and off-roading capabilities due to its higher ground clearance. Variants GTA San Andreas " Sadler in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view).]] Similar to the Glendale, there is also a damaged version of this truck - even when repaired, the panels remain damaged. On the front and back panels, there is no license plate. GTA V ).]] The Sadler comes in a lifted off-road version, which is known as the Sandking. There's also a snow covered variant of the normal Sadler, which can be seen during the mission Bury the Hatchet. The normal Sadler also spawns in different forms: *Sadler with a brush guard. *Sadler with a rollbar and rollbar with KC lights. *Sadler with cab lights. *Plain Sadler. *Sadler with a bed cover. *Sadler with a workman's rack. Locations GTA San Andreas ;Standard Sadler *In front of Helena Wankstein's Farm, dating her is not required. *Can be found next to the Trailer Park in El Quebrados, it constantly appears in a light green body color, which is a unique trait considering the Sadler cannot be modded at TransFender. *One of the buildings in Blueberry. *In rural areas, such as Flint County and Whetstone. *Parked near some buildings, east of Fallen Tree, Flint County *During the mission Tanker Commander, if the player kills the pursuers before getting to the gas station, after the cutscene a Sadler should be sitting at the gas station right next to RS Haul, that is indestructible and unlocked. *One randomly spawns at The Panopticon. *Occassionally spawns near the hospital in Idlewood. ;Beater Sadler * Next to the house in Beacon Hill, sometimes a regular Sadler spawns instead. * Next to a house, north of the Cluckin' Bell restaurant in Tierra Robada. * Outside a cabin, north of Verdant Meadows. * Behind a gas station in Montgomery, Red County. * Behind a large trailer in Hampton Barns. * At the Whetstone Bridge, leading to Back O' Beyond, at the Whetstone side. GTA V + Online *Often seen in Blaine County. *Commonly spawns on freeways. *Spawns in Two Hoots Falls in Tongva Valley, Los Santos County, San Andreas. *Can be purchased from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $35,000. *Spawns on the side of a dirt road by the beach just south of Fort Zancudo during daytime. There is a small campsite that consists of four campers, as they sit on the beach, their truck sits back on the dirt road, which is the Vapid Sadler and it spawns in every variant. This only works during 10:00 - 18:00 hours. Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, the default radio station in the standard Sadler is Radio X, but the default radio station in the beater Sadler is K-DST, and in GTA V the default station is East Los FM. * Due to programmer error, the PC version of a regular Sadler lacks a sheen while the beater variant has one. * In the beta version of the game, this was Ryder's car, instead of a Picador.Ryder's Sadler * There is a glitch with the beater Sadler: if you cause enough damage to get rid of the rear bumper, it will show a license plate attached to nothing. * The Sadler is named after Noelle Sadler, who provided the voice for some radio advertisements, pedestrians, and Bettina in the game. * There is a green substance in the back of the truck it is unknown if this is a texture glitch or a reference to something. *The first appearance of this truck marked the first appearance of a light vehicle towing a trailer in the HD Universe. *In GTA V, some of the "Extra" Parts will fall off easily when you crash into something, can include Tray cover, roll bar or utility rack. Bumpers, cab lights and exhaust pipes will not. *With a save editor, it is possible to have all extras on the Sadler at once. *In GTA V, the front brakes will appear through the rims of the vehicle, even putting custom rims will make the brake show up, this also applies to the stock rims. This may be a texture error. References Navigation }} de:Sadler (SA) es:Sadler fi:Sadler pl:Sadler Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Pickup Trucks